bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bhot, Viktor
Viktor Bhot is a Black Market Arms Dealer that travels the galaxy to buy and sell standard weapons and munitions. Viktor is unscrupulous about who he buys from or sells to, as long as they have the credits. He is more concerned with living in luxury than he is over right and wrong, or championing a just cause. Twice a year, Viktor amasses some of his unique finds and puts them up on an auction for rich and distinguished guests, invitation only. History Viktor came from a humble background, growing up as the oldest of two children to regular, working-class parents on Caprica. Viktor was never much of a student, but had a knack for getting people to buy items that he and his friends found or stole. As he began to gain a reputation for getting items that were hard to come by, Viktor began stealing personal weapons and selling them in the back alleys of Caprica. Once he started seeing more and more credits, Viktor started to earnestly invest in dealing stolen and black market weapons and personal gear. Soon he was running freighters with forged IDs to hijack weapon shipments. Gaining a reputation even further, Viktor was approached by a strong financial backer, Mara Laren, to organize his assets with hers. Eventually, their partnership would lead to the formation of the Larza Syndicate. Personal Forces *Corellian Corvette: Barazan/Death Merchant *Nebula-B Frigate: Remalos/Black Credits *Nebula-B Frigate: Hezalos/Blood Money *Corellian Gunship: Vultan/Pirate Jewel *Corellian Gunship: Tulare/Hateful Pride *Super Transort XI: The Plaza/The Maul **Starfighter Wing: The Black Devils Appearance and Personality Viktor caters to a lavish lifestyle, on par with a wealthy celebrity in the Core Worlds. He is always on the lookout for new and exotic items to add to his collection and loves to own the top-of-the-line, best of the best items. He is very quick to ensure that the products he sells are well protected and guaranteed to turn a profit. This means that he is always willing to have the utmost in defense and security that credits can buy. RPG D6 Stats Type: Black Market Arms Dealer DEXTERITY 2D+1 ' Arcachic Weapons 5D+1, Blaster 6D, Dodge 5D+2, Firearms 6D, Grenade 5D, Melee Combat 4D+1, Missle Weapons 5D+2, Thrown Weapons 5D '''KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 ' Alien Species 5D, Bureacracy 5D+1, Business 7D+2, Languages 6D+2, Streetwise 6D, Value 7D+1, Willpower 6D 'MECHANICAL 3D ' Astrogation 5D, Capital Ship Piloting 5D, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D+1, Communications 6D+2, Ground Vehicle Operations 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 5D+2, Space Transports 5D+1, Starfighter Piloting 7D, Starship Gunnery 6D+1, Starship Shields 5D, Walker Operations 4D 'PERCEPTION 3D ' Command 6D+2, Con 8D+1, Gambling: Sabacc 7D, Hide 7D, Investigation 5D+1, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 6D, Sneak 7D+2 'STRENGTH 3D ' Brawling 4D+1, Lifting 4D, Running 5D+1 'TECHNICAL 3D ' Blaster Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 7D, Demolition 5D+1, Firearm Repair 4D+2, First Aid 6D, Space Transport Repair 4D+2, Starfighter Repair 6D '''Force Points: 2 Character Points: 27 Dark Side Points: 2 Move: 10 Equipment: Secure Comlink w/ Data up-link and Slave circuit, High Class Wardrobe, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:The Larza Syndicate